Fantasmas
by Melissa Hogwarts
Summary: 1º lugar no II Challenge de Drama do Fórum do 3V. Num mundo pós apocalíptico onde nem Harry nem Voldemort venceram a guerra um grupo de sobreviventes tenta simplesmente viver. Mas seguir adiante pode ser mais complicado do que nunca.


Fantasmas

Por Melissa Hogwarts

**Intro: **Fic escrita para o _VI Challenge de Songfics_ e o _II Challenge Drama_ do _Fórum Aliança 3 Vassouras_.

Aquele não era o mundo que conheciam.

- Bom lugar para ficarmos? – perguntou Gina tentando colocar uma certa dose de animação na voz.

O resto do grupo não respondeu e ela se pôs à tarefa de acender o lampião.

Fazia muito tempo que não usavam magia de verdade. As varinhas permaneciam guardadas nos bolsos, no fundo da mochila, somente para ocasiões de emergência. Fazer magia era complicado, não sabiam com quem estariam os detectores de magia. O Ministério não existia mais.

Muita coisa não existia mais desde que Harry Potter e Lord Voldemort haviam se enfrentado pela última vez.

Rony achava que jamais iria esquecer aquela noite. A noite em que Harry morrera. A noite em que Voldemort morrera. Por muito tempo, achou que fosse o pior dia de sua vida.

Estava errado.

Ele sempre pensara que no dia em que Voldemort deixasse de existir, as coisas entrariam no eixo. O mal estaria expurgado para sempre e eles poderiam viver suas vidas felizes sem mais preocupações. Mas logo após a queda do Lord das Trevas (e conseqüentemente, a de Harry) o jogo virou.

Os Comensais da Morte, perdidos e desorientados sem seu mestre, pareceram não querer desistir de seus atos malfeitores assim tão fácil. Antes que o Ministério da Magia pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, organizaram-se de modo a continuar espalhando o terror entre a comunidade mágica. Verdadeiras batalhas foram travadas contra eles e cada vez mais, as fileiras dos Comensais da Morte engrossavam. Gente que queria ter liberdade, que queria fugir, que queria simplesmente se deixar levar por uma vida de fora da lei. Era o novo conceito dos ex-seguidores de Voldemort.

Não demorou para que o Ministério entrasse em colapso. Houve morte, invasão, depois de uma tomada que durou quase um mês, mataram todos que estavam dentro do prédio. Um dos que estavam lá era o pai de Rony, Arthur Weasley.

Até os trouxas já tinham percebido que alguma coisa andava mal, mal _demais_. Não raro também eles sofriam atentados; suas casas eram queimadas e destruídas. Cidades pequenas desapareciam de um dia para o outro e não havia mais quem pudesse esconder que o mundo da magia realmente existia. Rony achava que os trouxas queriam _fingir_ que não viam nada, _fingir_ que não percebiam quando amigos morriam em situações inexplicáveis ou casas eram incendiadas sem razão aparente. Era mais fácil do que enfrentar a situação real.

Rony também queria conseguir fingir que estava tudo bem.

A verdade era que Harry fazia uma falta absurda naqueles tempos difíceis. Aqueles que queriam fugir dos Comensais da Morte viviam sem líder, sem direção a seguir, escondidos em lugares abandonados ou até mesmo fingindo ser trouxas. Alguns tentavam simplesmente seguir com suas vidas, mas existiam grupos isolados de resistência.

Essa fora de longe a maior vitória dos Comensais: isolar. Eles tinham conseguido dividir os poucos que ficaram para enfrenta-los enquanto não paravam de receber novos adeptos...

Era injusto. Aquele mundo que Harry, que Dumbledore e tantos outros haviam lutado para preservar agora estava simplesmente fadado a ser destruído por um grupo de desvairados sem maior ambição do que só devastar e matar.

- O lugar pelo menos nos protege do frio – comentou Gina ainda tentando a animação que não era correspondida por ninguém.

Lá fora a neve já tinha parado de cair, mas ainda assim o frio era intenso. Rony chegou o casaco mais para perto de si e sentou-se junto aos outros, observando Neville tentar acender uma fogueira com o auxílio de uma pedra e um graveto.

O grupo a que Rony pertencia lhe era bastante familiar. Sua irmã Gina, Neville, Luna Lovegood e Draco Malfoy, este último por mero acaso do destino. Rumavam para Hogwarts, um dos últimos lugares precariamente seguros que existiam na Bretanha bruxa. Lá encontrariam a mãe de Rony, Lupin, Tonks, Hagrid... velhos conhecidos e gente nova que aparentemente havia encontrado um jeito de fazer algo contra os Comensais da Morte.

Rony não estava muito interessado naquilo. Houve um tempo em que pensava todo o tempo em organizar um grande grupo de bruxos para combater os Comensais da Morte, fazer algo por Harry, como que numa forma de dizer que seus ideais não tinham morrido com ele... Mas agora não. Agora era diferente. Caminhava para Hogwarts simplesmente porque não tinha outro lugar para ir.

Não arriscavam aparatar. Além de perigoso (já que a maioria deles não tinha licença – se é que isso ainda significava alguma coisa), era como deixar pegadas permanentes na neve. Aparatação deixava rastro mágico e com os equipamentos certos, seria muito fácil um grupo de Comensais encontrá-los e matá-los sem fazer muito esforço.

- Aceita um chá, Rony? – perguntou Neville oferecendo-lhe a bebida numa caneca velha.

- Uhum – fez Rony pegando o que lhe era oferecido.

Rony olhou para o galpão onde estavam se escondendo. Era um lugar deprimente. Restos de madeira apodrecida caída em todo lugar e palha mofada. Estavam no campo, tentando seguir os resquícios do antigo trilho do Expresso Hogwarts. Do lado de fora, parecia ter havido há muito tempo um jardim. Mas agora o que havia eram montes de neve, flores mortas que pareciam mais lama pisoteada e uma casa de fazenda velha. Ocupantes, provavelmente mortos.

O "jantar" seguiu sem grandes interrupções. Rony já estava pegando suas cobertas e procurando um lugar seco em algum canto de palha quando Gina apareceu para interromper sua tarefa:

- Você não poderia tentar falar alguma coisa, Rony? Só pra variar, sabe...

O ruivo mirou a irmã por alguns segundos e voltou à sua tarefa de procurar leito seco.

- É insuportável, sabia? – ela andava atrás dele, aparentemente não desistindo tão fácil de fazê-lo falar – andar de um lado para o outro, percorrer essas distâncias imensas, andar e andar todo o tempo, vigiando por cima do ombro a cada cinco minutos... E você não fala droga nenhuma! Fica essa porcaria de silêncio! Por que não tentar fazer nossas vidas um pouco mais agradáveis? Por que insistir nesse sofrimento que não vai resultar mais em nada?

O chute que Rony deu num pedaço de tábua de madeira podre pareceu indicar que ela já tinha passado dos limites, mas Gina não parou:

- Por que está se escondendo dessa forma? Por que é mais fácil para você? Nunca te passou pela cabeça que possa ser difícil para eles também? – ela apontou os outros três que também tentavam se acomodar para passar a noite – não é fácil para _mim_! Não é fácil pra _ninguém_! Então não fique aí se fazendo de grande sofredor... _Ela não vai voltar_!

Rony se virou tão abruptamente e com tanta raiva nos olhos que Gina achou que fosse levar um tapa na cara.

- Eu sei disso – ele falou secamente, tentando passar uma calma e uma conformidade que estava longe de sentir – não precisa ficar lembrando o tempo todo.

- Não sou eu que lembro – continuou Gina – é você que fica insistindo em se lembrar... Rony, foi ela quem escolheu isso e...

- Nunca! – gritou Rony, os olhos gelados – nunca mais repita isso na minha frente! Ela não escolheu isso!

Os olhos de Gina se tornaram mais brandos:

- Rony...

- Ela não escolheu aquilo – ele repetiu – e você não deveria falar uma abominação dessas. Pare de dizer que ela fez aquilo por vontade própria...

- Pare de dizer que não – Gina começou a falar, a voz saindo mais alta do que gostaria – pare de tentar se enganar, Rony... Isso só vai te fazer sofrer mais... Ela pulou daquele cais, Rony. Hermione se matou!

I never said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I died we'd be together  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try

Rony lembrava-se de estar correndo em direção ao cais o mais rápido que podia. Estava arfando, mal conseguia respirar, mas precisava correr. Tinha que chegar lá. Porque Hermione estava esperando...

Era um ataque audacioso. Estavam em Liverpool, num velho porto que os bruxos usavam muitas vezes e que para os trouxas era apenas um amontoado de barcos velhos e encalhados. Rony tinha reunido muita gente para conseguir aquilo. Tinham finalmente encurralado um bom número de Comensais no velho porão do armazém... Estavam lutando, finalmente lutando e quem sabe, se aquela tentativa desse certo, poderiam continuar e finalmente alcançar a paz que tanto desejavam?

Era ele quem daria o sinal. Encontraria-se com Hermione no cais e de lá espreitariam pela pequena janela do armazém e daria o sinal para que os outros atacassem e tentassem liquidar os Comensais. Nem conseguia acreditar que a armadilha dera certo. Seu coração batia forte, apressado, e ele suava, cheio de expectativa. Era uma vitória importante de qualquer forma.

A neblina espessa e a noite sem luar não deixava que ele visse direito, mas sabia que Hermione estava esperando. Podia sentir isso. Não ousou acender uma luz, poderia denunciar sua posição.

Rony chegou ao cais e olhou em volta, ela não estava ali. Só havia neblina? Onde ela estaria? Seu coração deu um salto e ele sentiu uma ligeira falta de ar, mas conseguiu controlar-se. Andou um pouco em volta, mas tudo que viu foi um vulto preto correndo em direção ao armazém...

Hermione não vinha. Os minutos se passavam e Rony ficava cada vez mais apreensivo. Se ela se atrasasse demais, perderiam a hora do sinal e colocariam o plano a perder.

Andava de um lado para o outro no cais, nervoso. Quantas horas seriam?

Foi quando mirou o espelho d´água ao acaso, que viu.

Era o corpo de Hermione boiando a cerca de meio metro dele.

Ele não deu o sinal.

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home

Rony sonhava com aquela cena todas as noites e acordava com a sensação já conhecida de que tinha revivido tudo mais uma vez. Sempre achava que da próxima vez não acordaria suando e gritando daquela maneira, que iria se acostumar com o pesadelo, mas estava errado. Toda manhã era a mesma coisa.

Ele procurava se manter um pouco mais afastado do grupo por conta disso. Não importava que fizesse meses desde aquela noite terrível, para ele era como se fosse recente, e o grito que dava todas as manhãs era o mesmo que dera quando vira Hermione morta, boiando palidamente naquelas águas escuras...

Na mente de Rony, aquilo não fazia o menor sentido. Hermione tinha morrido afogada. Tinha _morrido_. Não voltaria mais... Nunca mais.

Rony a amava demais. Tanto que nem depois de sua morte deixara de sentir o mesmo. Ainda sentia aquele frio na barriga, aquela palpitação no peito quando alguém dizia o nome dela. Ainda podia sentir as mãos quentes dela em seu rosto gelado... Podia ainda ouvir a voz dela recriminando-o ou dizendo que o amava também... Podia sentir muitas coisas, menos que ela se fora.

A todo momento, Rony sentia que Hermione poderia voltar. Quem sabe um dia, na esquina de uma estrada qualquer ela não aparecesse e dissesse que estava tudo bem, que fora só um engano e que estava de volta para ficar com eles? Rony ainda insistia com essas divagações, mesmo sabendo que não era verdade. Como poderia ser se fora ele mesmo quem encontrara o corpo dela? Se não fora ele quem entrara naquela água gelada e saíra nadando com o corpo de Hermione em cima das costas?

A morte não estava presente para ele como estava para os outros. Para ele não era o fim. Porque todas as noites era como se o fantasma de Hermione viesse chamá-lo, penetrando em seus sonhos, fazendo que ele pensasse nela... Lembrando-o que ela não estava mais ali, que ela não voltaria nunca mais.

Ajudou os outros por um tempo. A neve tinha começado a cair com força novamente e precisavam de lenha para uma fogueira decente. Foi sozinho como era de costume. Desde que Hermione morrera que não gostava de conversar com as pessoas. Para ele, era incrivelmente doloroso porque era lembrar que ela poderia estar ali também, falando e vivendo como todos os outros se ele não tivesse chegado tarde demais. Se ele tivesse corrido mais rápido, chegado alguns minutos antes, então talvez...

- Não adianta ficar pensando neles por muito tempo. Eles não voltam porque a gente pede.

Rony se virou para olhar Luna. De todos, ela era a mais inconveniente, mas, de um modo estranho, Rony não se importava quando ela falava da morte de Hermione. Era do modo que menos doía.

- Penso nela porque não quero esquecer – falou Rony omitindo parcialmente a verdade – e não quero deixar que ela me esqueça também...

- Ela morreu – disse Luna, franzindo os olhos como se ele tivesse dito o maior absurdo do mundo – não teve uma crise de amnésia.

Qualquer outro que tivesse dito coisa semelhante ficaria sem os dentes da frente, mas não Luna.

- Eu acho que você tem razão – ele disse finalmente, acomodando os gravetos nos braços – mas Hermione sempre foi mais inteligente que eu. Eu demoro para aprender as coisas...

E deixou a loira sozinha no frio.

- Amanhã partiremos – falou Gina em voz firme – depois que a tempestade amainar...

O vento produzia barulhos aterrorizantes dentro do armazém, agitando tábuas soltas e assoviando pelas frestas. O grupo sentava-se em volta da fogueira, procurando dela extrair não só calor para esquentar seus corpos, mas também para degelar seus corações.

- Isso pode demorar muito tempo – falou Neville – e não sei se esse armazém é seguro...

- Se quiser ir lá pra fora procurar um lugar mais seguro, Longbottom, esteja à vontade – falou Draco felinamente.

- Não seja estúpido – repreendeu Gina.

- E não seja idiota – rebateu o loiro – é patético o modo como você tenta parecer a líder, sabia? Como se ainda restasse chance para qualquer um de nós...

- Ao menos alguém está tentando ser alguma coisa – falou Gina numa voz seca.

- Eu sempre achei que vocês eram uns boçais – prosseguiu Draco revirando os olhos – continuam insistindo nas mesmas burrices. Será que vocês não percebem o que está acontecendo? Que não há como resistir às forças dos Comensais da Morte? Que ficar formando grupos de busca é inútil?

- Então o que você está fazendo aqui, Draco? – perguntou Gina, os olhos estreitos – por que está conosco? Fugindo? Se não outra alternativa, então por que não está lá apoiando as fileiras dos Comensais da Morte?

- Isso não é da sua conta – respondeu Draco, os olhos acinzentados ficando vidrados de fúria.

- Pois então, não venha com críticas – falou a ruiva com um quê de amargura na voz.

- Mas diferente de vocês, eu considero o que vale a pena. Não fico atrás de uma causa há muito perdida... eu aprendi. Vocês não. Ficam aí se arrastando, tentando formar uma resistência, mesmo sabendo que o santo Potter está morto e...

Draco parou de falar. Rony o atingira com um soco no nariz.

- Rony!

Neville foi o único a dizer alguma coisa. Gina olhava para Rony como se visse outra pessoa e Luna reagia como se uma mosca tivesse passado entre eles.

- Ah – fez Draco, rindo, enquanto levava as mãos ao nariz e observava o sangue vermelho nos dedos – Weasel reagiu finalmente... Depois de semanas sem dizer uma palavra sequer, é só invocar o nome do amiguinho morto que ele manifesta alguma coisa...

- Cala a boca, Malfoy! – disse Rony, friamente.

- Não se pode limpar as feridas do passado, não é mesmo Weasley? – continuou Draco, o sangue escorrendo do nariz de uma forma nojenta – o que é que Potter diria se soubesse, hein? Você, que já teve os líderes dos Comensais da Morte na palma da mão naquela armadilha... Era só tocar um alarme Weasley, dar um sinal, e então estaria tudo acabado. Mas você deixou tudo por conta daquela sangue-ruim metida a besta e...

Rony voou em cima de Draco, golpeando-o com raiva e força. Não adiantavam os gritos de Neville ou os apelos de Gina, ele queria socar Malfoy, amassar cada pedaço dele... fazê-lo se arrepender de ter aberto aquela boca suja para falar dos seus amigos...

- Pára, Rony! – berrou Neville, puxando Rony pela capa com força, e jogando-o no chão.

- Seu imbecil! – gritou Draco. O rosto coberto de sangue.

Rony fez menção de partir pra cima do loiro mais uma vez, mas Neville conseguiu contê-lo a muito custo.

- Vocês dois são idiotas! – era Gina quem gritava agora, quase chorando de frustração – o mundo em que vivemos já não basta? Vocês querem piorar tudo?

- Calma, cara – falou Neville para Rony – pelo amor de Deus, mantenha a calma...

O ruivo limpou o sangue da boca na manga da camisa. Perdera o controle. Reconhecia isso. Era melhor parar antes que fizesse uma besteira.

- Eu vou me deitar – murmurou Rony dando de costas ao grupo.

- Ah Weasley, não vá chorar agora, sua tristeza é contagiosa! – gritou Draco, a voz saindo fanha por conta do sangue – é só você começar a chorar que todo mundo entra em depressão lembrando da Granger...

Dessa vez ninguém conseguiu segurar. Rony partiu pra cima de Draco com tanta rapidez que fora impossível. Mas só deu um soco. Um soco que custou dois dentes a Draco.

- Seu filho da mãe! – berrou Draco.

- Nunca – falou Rony, estranhamente calmo – nunca mais ouse falar de Hermione dessa maneira. Nunca mais.

- Vá se danar! – gritou mais uma vez o loiro, mas Rony não ligou. Precisava dormir. Precisava sonhar com Hermione.

Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever ever...  
Ever...

Ficou virando na palha úmida, sem conseguir pegar no sono. Em parte por conta do frio.

Hermione com certeza não aprovaria sua atitude. Fora violento, perdera a razão e acabara gerando um clima ainda mais desconfortável para o grupo. Não, ela não teria gostado. Se tivesse visto, brigaria com ele, diria que ele não entendia as coisas...

Rony nunca entendera bem como a mente de Hermione funcionava, mas não é preciso entender o funcionamento do universo para gostar das estrelas. Hermione tinha sido a estrela de Rony, mas agora, aquela luz havia se apagado.

Nunca mais levaria uma bronca dela, nunca mais a ouviria dissertar sobre as justiças e injustiças do mundo. Nunca mais haveria sonhos compartilhados, nem sorrisos, nem lágrimas. Nunca mais haveria nada.

Rony achava que jamais poderia conviver com isso.

Depois que Harry morrera, ele se apoiara nela. Na força dela para continuar caminhando, lutando. Agora estava sozinho.

E a solidão não traz boas coisas...

_**Get the feeling that you're never**_

_**All alone and I remember now**_

_**At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies**_

She dies 

A água estava gelada.

O tempo não estava ruim em Liverpool naquele dia, mas ao se atirar na água, Rony sentiu os ossos congelarem. A temperatura era a mesma de seu coração: fria. Cortante.

Nadou alguns metros e encostou nela. Primeiramente nos dedos da mão esquerda, onde estava um delicado anel. O anel que ele tinha dado. O anel que agora adornava a mão fria de um cadáver.

Imediatamente, como que despertado de um transe, Rony começou a se mover. Virou o corpo de Hermione e sentiu lágrimas quentes no rosto. Ela estava morta, estava mesmo morta.

Arrastou-a com dificuldade de volta ao cais e pousou-a na madeira com cuidado, como se tivesse medo de acorda-la. Ao mirar com atenção aquele rosto agora inchado e pálido, sentiu um engasgo na garganta, um desespero tão profundo que só podia vir do fundo da alma.

Hermione estava morta e a indiscutível verdade arrebatou Rony de uma forma cruel. Durante toda a sua vida, Hermione fora o ponto de referência, a razão, o norte. Ela estava sempre certa, tinha a solução de todos os problemas. E mesmo que ela às vezes se desesperasse, ao menos estava lá. Presente. Para consolar e amar.

Agora era diferente.

- Mione – murmurou Rony abraçando-a – Mione... Hermione!

Nada mais fazia diferença. Não se importava com o que acontecia a seu redor. Que fosse para o inferno o combate, a armadilha... A única coisa que importava naquele momento era a sua dor. Dor provocada pelo arrancar de algo de seu coração. E o que estava sendo arrancado era Hermione.

- Por favor – gemeu Rony, a voz engasgada – por favor não morra, por favor... por favor...

Não havia resposta. Só o fitar vazio dos olhos esbugalhados de Hermione.

- Não!

Ele abraçou-a mais uma vez, como que tentando passar calor de seu corpo para o dela, mas se sentia gelado e morto também.

- Rony!

Ele ouviu alguém chamar ao longe, mas não se preocupou em ver quem era. Era Hermione quem estava ali nos braços dele, e nada mais importava. Nada nunca tinha importado quando ela estava nos braços dele. Agora não seria diferente.

- Rony! – a voz vinha se aproximando – Rony! O que você está fazendo aqui ainda? Por que não está... Ah!

O grito de horror de Gina pareceu cortar o ar, mas ainda assim Rony continuou a olhar Hermione.

- Ah – fez a ruiva levando as mãos ao rosto, uma expressão de profundo terror – meu Deus... meu Deus... – ela não conseguia articular bem as palavras – ah!

Gina gritou mais uma vez, tremendo, coberta de repulsa e asco do cadáver a seus pés.

- Rony... isso não pode ser... não pode ser – balbuciou ela, os olhos fixos no corpo interte de Hermione – ela está... ela está... _morta_!

- Não! – berrou Rony, pela primeira vez voltando seu rosto contorcido para a irmã – não! Por favor – ele voltou a olhar para o cadáver nos braços – por favor, Mione... volte... eu ainda te amo, você não pode morrer porque eu ainda te amo! Não pode morrer!

A última frase reboou no cais e nem Gina nem Rony se preocuparam com o fato de poderem ter sido localizados.

- Como aconteceu? – perguntou a ruiva, a voz tremendo – quer dizer... ela... ela se afogou, não foi?

Rony virou-se para a irmã, cheio de cólera:

- Fique longe de mim! Afaste-se... ela vai voltar... ela só está...

A sentença morreu. Rony sabia como ela estava. Morta. Simples. Sem batimentos cardíacos, pulmões cheios de água. Morta. Era um atestado simples, mas não para seus sentimentos. Porque Hermione não _podia_ morrer.

- Ela estava assim quando você chegou?

Mas Gina já sabia a resposta. Claro que estava e Rony pulara na água na esperança de poder salva-la.

A cena mórbida durou mais alguns minutos com Rony se agarrando ao corpo de Hermione e Gina chegando a uma conclusão terrível pelas palavras intre-cortadas do irmão.

_**At the end of the world**_

_**Or the last thing I see**_

_**You are**_

_**Never coming home**_

_**Never coming home**_

_**Could I? **_

_**Should I?**_

Gina acordou cedo e saiu para dar uma volta. Ainda estava ventando um pouco, aquele vento frio que queimava a pele, mas a neve já não caía mais.

Detestava aquela vida. Aquela miséria. Não material, mas de esperança que tinham. Detestava acordar todos os dias e ter que levantar do chão; detestava ter que assumir uma posição de liderança e fingir que estava tudo bem enquanto o resto do grupo enlouquecia por conta de seus próprios demônios; detestava ter que conviver com a ausência das pessoas que ela amava. Detestava estar ali.

Naqueles momentos tinha vontade de sair correndo, ir para outro mundo, qualquer lugar que não parecesse tanto com o fim das coisas. E era exatamente naqueles momentos que pensava em Hermione.

Era estranho.

- Pare de negar a realidade!

- Não estou negando a realidade, estou sendo racional. Ela não se matou! Entenda isso de uma vez por todas!

- Você está abalado, Rony...

- Mas isso não me impede de enxergar o óbvio: Hermione jamais acabaria com a própria vida!

Silêncio entre os irmãos. Gina de um lado da mesa, Rony do outro, entreolhando-se, a tensão tão densa que podia ser cortada com uma faca.

- Hermione estava muito triste, Rony – Neville interveio – ela ficou abalada demais com a morte de Harry e depois, com a morte dos pais. Ela estava incrivelmente mal, não a reconhecia mais... ninguém reconhecia... foi desespero. Além do mais, ela não tinha mais a que se apegar...

- Ela tinha _a mim_! – gritou Rony cuspindo.

Mais silêncio.

- Isso é muito bonito, Rony – falou Gina, tentando transparecer calma – mas todos sabemos que é muito mais que isso...

- Ela me amava – falou Rony – jamais iria querer ficar longe de mim.

- Muito poético, pouco conclusivo...

- Ela tinha princípios, Gina – prosseguiu o ruivo – ela prezava a vida acima de qualquer coisa. Não cometeria esse tipo de crime.

- Foi desespero... ela estava mentalmente perturbada e você sabe disso!

- Ela não se matou, droga! – berrou Rony – será que podem enteder isso? Alguém a matou! Alguém que estava naquele cais... alguém de preto que correu em direção ao armazém...

- Basta! – fez Gina levantando a mão esquerda – acha que não estamos sofrendo com a morte dela também? Que não amávamos também? Agora, inventar coisas... tentar justificar...

- Não estou inventando – falou o ruivo, duro – foi o que eu vi.

- Eu não vou discutir mais com você – disse Gina balançando a cabeça – acredite no que quiser. Faça o que quiser.

Hermione seria mesmo capaz de se matar? Era uma pergunta que nunca deixava a mente de Gina. Achava que não. Mas ela estivera tendo aqueles pesadelos, sofrendo com a morte dos pais, com a morte de Harry... Ela estava tendo espasmos, tremores, coisas que Rony tentara esconder. Ela estava agindo de forma imprevisível... podia muito bem se jogar daquele cais.

Ou não.

Gina tremeu. Não queria ter esperanças. Era um fato conclusivo. Ela estava sozinha no cais, esperando que Rony chegasse para dar o sinal, conforme o plano. Ninguém além do grupo sabia onde ela estava, o cais estava vazio e os Comensais da Morte longe dali, na armadilha. Quem poderia tê-la atacado? Se havia vigias? Se havia pessoas estrategicamente posicionadas? Era suicídio. Só podia ser.

- Pensando demais?

A ruiva se voltou para o lado, era Draco. Ele estava horrível. O olho e a boca com hematomas nojentos e sangue coagulado e seco grudado na barba por fazer e no pescoço.

- Está doendo? – perguntou ao invés de responder.

- Seu irmão bate forte – falou o loiro observando o horizonte pálido à frente deles – mas não conte isso a ele.

- Não vou contar.

- Podemos seguir a estrada – falou Neville um tanto incerto – e depois desviarmos mais uma vez pelo campo.

- E nos perdermos de vez num curral de vaca fedida pela décima vez – rejeitou Draco revirando os olhos.

- Seguir os trilhos de perto então? – foi a vez de sugerir Gina.

- Oh, ótimo, nem um pouco chamativo, não Weasley? Por que não soltamos um rojão e mostramos nossa localização de uma vez? – desdenhou Draco.

Os três debateram um instante, enquanto Rony e Luna os observavam calados. Luna porque não se interessava por aquelas discussões pequenas e pouco importantes; e Rony porque para ele não fazia diferença para onde estavam indo.

- E a nossa segunda opção? – perguntou Neville timidamente.

- Começar a criar vacas? – perguntou Draco rindo sozinho da própria piada idiota.

- Nossas varinhas.

O efeito daquela simples frase causou rebuliço, até mesmo em Rony e Luna. Rony fez um movimento involuntário de desconforto e Luna pareceu estar ligeiramente mais interessada na conversa.

- Isso nos denunciaria, Longbottom – falou Draco incrivelmente sério.

- Mas evitaria toda essa viagem! – exclamou Neville, lembrando, numa expressão saudosa, dos tempos que podia conjurar uma cama ou quem sabe secar o chão pelo menos.

- Nos denunciaria – continuou o loiro.

- Nos pouparia demais e seria mais seguro...

- E insano...

- Mais eficiente...

- Eles nos veriam, Neville!

O tom de voz alterado de Gina encerrou o assunto.

- Vamos pela estrada, então – disse Draco naquele tom sério e estranho para ele mesmo – e de vez em quando nos aproximamos da linha do trem, só para verificar.

Não estava mais ventando ou nevando, mas a sensação inicial de que o clima iria melhorar estava equivocada: com poucas horas de caminhada, nuvens começaram a colorir o céu de cinza grafite.

- Vai chover – comentou Luna como se ninguém tivesse percebido.

Draco olhou feio para a loira, mas decidiu que era melhor não dizer nada. As coisas não estavam bem entre o grupo e até Draco Malfoy sabia que era melhor não piorar. Além do mais, seu nariz ainda doía consideravelmente.

Foi mais ou menos naquele ponto de pensamento de Draco que a música começou a tocar. Primeiramente muito baixa, quase inaudível, mas depois se tornando clara e firme naquela melodia lenta que parecia converter angústia em notas musicais.

- Que música é essa? – perguntou Neville.

- A pergunta é quem está tocando – falou Gina não conseguindo esconder a ansiedade da voz.

- A música é bonita – disse Luna, a única que ainda achava graça.

- Lovegood – começou Draco – faça um favor para todos nós e para o bem dos seus dentes, cale a boca.

Gina protestou alguma coisa, mas a própria Luna sequer pareceu tomar conhecimento do que Draco dissera.

Rony já ia se afastar um pouco mais, tentando evitar a briga que provavelmente se desenrolaria do episódio, quando viu o vulto na estrada.

A alguns metros deles, alguém de capuz preto tocava violino.

A imagem parecia vinda de outro mundo. No meio de uma paisagem desolada e praticamente erma de inverno, alguém tocava dramaticamente violino. Era quase surrealista. Rony apertou os olhos para ver melhor e já estava cogitando a possibilidade de uma aparição quando a voz aguda de Gina o arrancou de seus próprios pensamentos:

- Comensal da Morte!

O efeito daquele grito foi imediato: até mesmo Luna fez posição de alerta. Draco gritou um palavrão e Neville olhava para os lados, procurando uma saída. Mas não Rony. O ruivo ficou parado, observando o vulto (que podia se passar por uma aparição sobrenatural) tocar o instrumento solenemente. Parecia sequer ter consciência de que havia alguém na estrada... Parecia. Porque Rony achava que aquilo sabia sim quem vinha andando.

E enquanto os outros discutiam a próxima ação, Rony fez a única coisa essencialmente sensata naquele momento: correu em direção ao vulto.

Seus pés afundavam ligeiramente nos resquícios de neve e o vento zumbia em seus ouvidos; ar gelado em seu rosto e uma estranha sensação de liberdade que não sentia a muito tempo. O coração batia mais depressa e subitamente, sem saber exatamente porquê, Rony sorriu.

Parou a poucos metros do vulto que então parou de tocar.

- Quem é você? – perguntou Rony, a voz saindo menos grave do que nos últimos tempos.

O vulto não respondeu, apenas tirou o capuz, revelando um jovem de cabelos loiros que soltou uma risada indefinida e saiu correndo.

O violinista não foi encontrado. Por mais que tivessem procurado-o pelo resto do dia.

Passaram a noite num abrigo para animais que estava vazio e todos dormiram imediatamente. A estranha aparição tinha deixado os nervos exaltados.

Deitado no chão de madeira, Rony sonhava...

_**And all the things that you never ever told me**_

_**And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me**_

- Sabe o que eu acho? – berrou Rony, com uma cara incrivelmente aborrecida, para o outro lado da sala.

- O que você acha, Ronald? – perguntou Hermione em tom de desafio.

- Que você queria ser muito mais do que só amiga dele!

- É o que você acha, é?

Era o que Rony achava e era por isso que sentia um pulsar tão forte dentro do peito. Por que diabos aquele Krum tinha que voltar? Por que? Por que ele não sumia de uma vez? Caía da vassoura? Quebrava uns dentes?

- Ronald, não seja tão estúpido! – falou Hermione em tom ofendido – o Vítor e eu estávamos...

- Estavam obviamente muito interessados em uma conversa mais particular, não é mesmo? – falou Rony felinamente – como se já não tivéssemos problemas o bastante... Você devia estar ajudando Harry, sabia? Ao invés de ficar aí com seu Vitinho...

- Por que _você_ não vai lá ajudar Harry, hein?

- Essa não é a questão! – exclamou Rony, as orelhas ultrapassando todos os tons de vermelho.

- E qual é questão? – perguntou Hermione, já furiosa, os olhos se estreitando perigosamente.

Rony engasgou e sentiu que Hermione podia ler através dele. Se sentia encurralado e ia abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa quando alguém entrou na sala. Harry.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou ele, os olhos voltando de Hermione para Rony, enquanto um sorriso divertido aparecia em seus lábios.

- Ronald e seu estúpido ciúme! – exclamou Hermione.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes! – protestou Rony imediatamente.

- Não está? – apesar do tom de desafio, havia um quê de desapontamento na voz de Hermione.

- N-não – vacilou Rony.

- Pois então...

- É isso...

Harry olhava para os amigos, exasperado:

- Será que eu vou ter que fazer isso? Porque vocês dois são impossíveis! Será que não percebem que se gostam? Os dois? – ele encarou Rony pesadamente – vão ficar perdendo tempo com essas brigas idiotas? Vocês deviam se internar...

A passos largos, Harry deixou a sala.

Um silêncio pesado caiu entre Rony e Hermione. Alguns minutos depois, Rony o quebrou:

- Harry não sabe o que diz...

- Não sabe – repetiu Hermione tolamente.

- Quer dizer, nós dois não podemos... quer dizer, não podemos realmente...

- Claro que não.

- Seria completamente insano.

- Seria mesmo.

- Não faz sentido...

- Com certeza não faz...

- Além do mais nós brigamos o tempo todo...

- Brigamos mesmo.

- E que tipo de relacionamento sairia disso? Digo, _se_ saísse, uma hipótese... Não que eu pense nisso com regularidade porque eu não penso.

- Realmente.

- E eu não poderia gostar de uma cdf metida como você e você jamais gostaria de um cara fracassado como eu não é mesmo? Merecemos pessoas melhores para nós mesmos... Seria completamente impossível que gostássemos um do outro, não seria?

O olhar que Rony lançou a Hermione foi quase um apelo.

- Não seria? – repetiu ele.

- Seria certo? – perguntou Hermione, um tanto indecisa.

- O quê?

- Nós dois, digo, somente se, quer dizer, uma hipótese de que estivéssemos realmente gostando um do outro...

- O que não é verdade...

- Sim, mas ainda na hipótese, se estivéssemos realmente gostando um do outro, se isso acontecesse, quer dizer, seria certo?

Rony pareceu pensar um pouco antes de responder:

- Ainda na hipótese, quer dizer, só na hipótese mesmo de gostarmos um do outro eu acho que não teria nada de errado.

- Então, ainda nessa suposição, não seria errado, se a gente se gostasse, ficar junto, não é?

- Não seria.

- Isso é realmente ótimo.

- Mas é só suposição – disse Rony, rápido, arrepiando os cabelos.

- Só suposição...

Os dois se entreolharam, nervosos, durante alguns instantes para depois parecerem bem mais interessados nos próprios pés.

- Mas e na hipótese de não ser só uma hipótese?

Hermione levantou os olhos.

- É, se não fosse uma hipótese... hipoteticamente falando é claro – continuou Rony – então poderíamos, você sabe...

Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha, confusa.

- Você sabe...

- Não sei – falou ela.

- Sair juntos – ele completou – isso é claro, na hipótese de não ser apenas uma hipótese e você hipoteticamente aceitasse meu convite.

- Eu aceito – disse Hermione sorrindo.

Rony arregalou os olhos, mirando Hermione, incrédulo:

- Você aceita?

- Claro!

- Na hipótese de...?

- De verdade! – exclamou Hermione, ansiosa – eu aceito sim.

Aquela lembrança parecia pertencer a outra vida.

Nem fazia tanto tempo assim, na casa de seus pais, com Harry ainda vivo... Ele tinha levado Hermione para dar uma volta nos jardins na tarde de sábado, já que não podiam sair para outro lugar. E nos fundos da casa, sob o olhar curioso de metade da família Weasley, Rony tinha dado o primeiro beijo nela. Coisa da qual ele ainda se lembrava muito bem.

Era injusto que tivesse tido tão pouco tempo. Depois daquilo o mundo tinha conspirado contra e as coisas começaram a acontecer da forma mais tenebrosa possível. Harry, a última esperança do mundo bruxo, tinha morrido. E com ele foram todos os ideais, todos os sonhos... E agora Hermione também se juntava a ele na lista daqueles que foram.

_**Never coming home**_

_**Never coming home**_

E eles não voltariam mais da mesma forma que aqueles velhos tempos de alegria e sorrisos não voltariam mais. Agora era só a sombra. A solidão. Ele era apenas uma velharia, um pedaço esquecido da memória de uma outra época. Que não voltaria mais.

Aquele presente parecia uma forma distorcida do passado. Um desenho mal feito e mal iluminado. Assombrado por lembranças de dias melhores e por medos futuros.

Quando se sentia daquela forma, Rony procurava sair para dar uma volta. E sozinho, foi caminhar pela noite.

_**Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me**_

A paisagem de inverno não melhorou seu estado de espírito, mas mesmo assim Rony insistiu na caminhada. Porque no fim, era como todo o resto: não importava.

O céu estava nublado e não tinha estrelas. Rony andava no escuro, se guiando como podia. Já estava achando que tinha se afastado demais quando encontrou o lago.

Não era um lago grande nem especialmente bonito, mas estava fracamente iluminado por uma lua débil. Era uma visão terrivelmente fantasmagórica. E Rony se sentia enfeitiçado com ela. Uma necessidade irresistível de se aproximar daquela margem...

Sentiu a água gelada na ponta dos dedos e se perguntou porque aquele lago não tinha congelado com o inverno. Mas não importava. Mirando aquela superfície lisa e escura, sentiu que olhava para dentro de si mesmo. Escuro. Sombrio. Vazio.

Alguém notaria sua ausência? Viriam procurar por ele? Foi quando uma idéia amaciou a mente de Rony...

_**If I fall**_

_**If I fall (down!)**_

E se pulasse? Ao se atirar nas águas frias daquele lago não precisaria mais viver na escuridão. Iria se juntar a Hermione, a Harry... a todos os outros que invadiam seus sonhos e perturbavam sua mente. Era tão simples. Era incrivelmente simples...

Sim, iria encontrar Hermione se pulasse naquelas águas...

Sentia que estava perdendo o controle, era como se uma mão acima dele o guiasse e o levasse cada vez mais para perto da margem... Era como se alguém lhe soprasse algo nos ouvidos, impelindo-o para frente. Fazendo com que ele perdesse a consciência...

Porque encontraria Hermione... encontraria Harry... encontraria todos eles...

Foi a aparição do vulto negro com violino que o impediu de pular.

_**At the end of the world**_

_**Or the last thing I see**_

O vulto era o jovem loiro embaixo do capuz. Rony sabia. E ele tocava aquela melodia estranha e depois desaparecia na outra margem do lago...

O modo como ele corria... Aquele capuz negro... Rony já tinha visto antes...

No dia em que Hermione morrera.

Rony chegou com o pôr-do-sol, invadindo o abrigo sem qualquer cerimônia.

Neville foi quem o viu chegar e se afastou de Gina, que na hora começou a gritar impropérios contra o irmão e seu súbito desaparecimento.

Neville não gostava daquelas discussões, daquelas tentativas infrutíferas da ruiva de fingir que eles ainda eram um grupo, que ainda tinham pelo que lutar...

A briga demorou menos do que imaginava, porque logo Rony se desvencilhou dela, gritando:

- Eu preciso que você me conte, Luna. Do vulto que você viu no dia em que Hermione foi assassinada...

A simples menção da palavra "assassinada" exaltou os ânimos, mas Rony não ligou. Ele tinha um brilho nos olhos que Neville não via desde que Hermione morrera, na noite do fracasso contra os Comensais da Morte.

- Eu já contei o que vi – falou Luna, pouco interessada.

- Por favor – pediu Rony – é importante...

Luna encarou Rony alguns segundos, tentando imaginar o que teria acontecido durante aquele passeio noturno para que o ruivo voltasse daquela forma. Parecendo-se tanto com o Rony de antes, mas não exatamente igual.

- Eu fazia a ronda naquele dia – começou Luna como se tivesse contando uma aventura no supermercado – e ela teria dado certo se você tivesse dado o sinal e feito as coisas da maneira que deveriam ser... Então não estaríamos aqui, mas... eu vi alguém de capa e capuz preto voltando do cais e entrando no galpão...

- Impossível! – exclamou Gina, rindo desdenhosamente – nós estávamos vigiando o galpão, teríamos visto se alguém chegasse perto!

- Luna – falou Rony, os olhos brilhando – você tem certeza do que está me contando?

A loira sentiu o olhar de Rony pesando sobre ela, numa sensação esquisita que misturava piedade e preocupação.

- O vulto carregava algo prateado nas mãos – disse ela, desviando do olhar dele – eu não sei o que era.

- Então por que você não correu atrás dele? – perguntou Gina exasperada.

- Ele estava longe – falou Luna com um tom quase imperceptível de censura – já disse que ele foi para o galpão... vocês que deviam ter ido atrás dele...

- A burrice de vocês me impressiona – comentou Draco – tentam se apegar a mínimas possibilidades... e sempre colocam tudo a perder.

- Ninguém está colocando nada a perder – falou Neville.

- Ah não? – disse Draco observando Rony continuar a interrogar Luna – o que você acha que ele vai fazer? Ele vai largar tudo para seguir essa tal pista, se é que realmente existiu algo assim...

- Ele não vai não – disse Neville mirando Rony e Luna – Rony sabe mais do que ninguém o perigo que corremos.

- É justamente por isso que ele vai colocar tudo a perder – prosseguiu Draco ficando assustadoramente sério – e não podemos fazer nada, ele está apaixonado. Pelo cadáver de uma sangue-ruim estúpida... Estamos ferrados.

_**You are**_

_**Never coming home**_

_**Never coming home**_

_**Never coming home**_

_**Never coming home**_

Rony tentava montar um quebra-cabeças. Ele tinha visto um vulto, Luna tinha visto, mas ninguém mais. Indo em direção ao galpão... Um lugar que estava cheio de membros remanescentes da Ordem da Fênix...

Agora se sentia mais vivo, não apenas mais uma parte de paisagem, mas alguém com um propósito de viver. Iria encontrar o assassino de Hermione. Ou não se chamava mais Rony Weasley.

Não sabia por onde começar, não sabia sequer se havia um começo. Hermione era boa naquelas coisas, raciocínio lógico, montar pistas, juntar informações... Ele não era. Não tinha jeito para ser auror no final das contas, mas usaria os anos de convivência com Hermione para desvendar aquele mistério.

Ele tinha jurado aquilo.

O homem do violino, de alguma forma sobrenatural e sinistra, Rony acreditava que tinha sido ele quem lhe despertara. E achava que o veria novamente. Em breve...

_**And all the things that you never ever told me**_

_**And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me**_

- Se eu sumisse você iria me buscar? – perguntou Hermione.

- Claro.

Rony não gostava de falar naquelas coisas. Já havia pessoas desaparecidas em número suficiente sem que ele tivesse que pensar em Hermione sumindo.

- Eu não sei o que faria se me perdesse de você – disse ela – provavelmente entraria em pânico...

- Não entraria não – falou Rony – você é esperta, com certeza encontraria uma forma de me avisar... Eu é que ficaria perdido sem você. Não ia saber para onde ir, que rumo tomar...

- Se lembre de mim então e encontre a saída.

- Você faz parecer fácil...

- Há sinais em toda parte. É só segui-los.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

- Porque se não perde a graça.

- Essa vai ser a sua prioridade, não vai?

Rony olhou para trás e viu Neville se aproximar dele, andando daquele jeito desengonçado e quase tímido que sempre tivera, mas com um olhar muito mais duro.

- Vai.

- Hermione foi a primeira pessoa que me tratou bem em Hogwarts – falou Neville parando ao lado de Rony – as pessoas nunca gostaram muito de serem vistas comigo, mas ela nunca se importou...

- Ela era diferente – falou Rony sem olhar para Neville.

- Era... E não merecia morrer daquele jeito. Quero dizer, tenho pesadelos ao lembrar do corpo dela naquele cais... Assassinada daquele jeito...

Rony se virou subitamente para Neville:

- Você acredita?

- Hermione não se mataria – falou o outro, pensativo – não mesmo.

- Não. Com certeza não.

- Você arriscaria a nossa busca para encontrar o assassino dela? – perguntou Neville com a voz grave.

- Eu arriscaria qualquer coisa – respondeu Rony, encarando-o longamente.

- Por onde vai começar?

- Eu acho que vou encontrar o que procuro no meio do caminho...

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? – perguntou Neville, num misto de surpresa e preocupação.

- Porque Hermione disse que eu a encontraria se ela se perdesse...

_**Never coming home**_

_**Never coming home**_

_**Could I? **_

_**Should I?**_

Rony olhava a estrada à sua frente, sentindo o vento fustigar seu rosto. O caminho já não parecia ser mais o mesmo.

Fechou os olhos e sentiu que Hermione estava a seu lado pela primeira vez desde que se fora.

- Eu te amo – falou Rony, sabendo que de alguma forma, ela estava ouvindo.

Gina chamou e todos começaram a andar. Rony deu uma última olhada para o céu que via naquele momento e sentiu um nó na garganta, porque sabia que mesmo encontrando o assassino de Hermione, ela jamais voltaria. Não a teria mais nos braços, não a ouviria censura-lo, não mais discutiria com ela por assuntos bobos...

Mas Rony seguiu o grupo.

Era difícil seguir em frente depois de certas coisas, mas ele tentaria.

_**And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me**_

_**For all the ghosts that are never gonna...**_

**FIM**

**N/A:** meu dark Ron! abraça ele Eu sempre gostei de dark Ron, mas nunca pensei que escreveria um. Que vida! Mas acho que essa fic é conseqüência direta da leitura de "A Torre Negra", não vou negar isso... Well, fiquei feliz com o resultado! Estranho porque "The Ghost of You" não é nem de longe uma das minhas músicas favoritas do MCR, mas... acho que o clima deu certo. MCR ruleia! Beijos a todos!


End file.
